


Love me like you do

by kaitlia777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien sex ray, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Prompt from crochetscribe: Kara gets hit by an alien ray that amps up her hormones, and Winn gets trapped in a locked room with her.





	Love me like you do

“Kneel before The Great Zappo!”

Kara blinked at the thin, kinda drunk sounding young man erratically waving a strangely cartoonish looking weapon around. “Now, Sir, why don’t you just put that down,” she began, but he twitched and stomped his foot.

“No! They laughed at me when I gave my thesis proposal, told me it was crazy! We’ll see how crazy they think I am when I melt your brains!” Before he finished speaking, the gun let out a beep and a weak purple light bathed Kara and the crowd behind her. It quickly fizzled out and though there were a few yelps of surprise, no one was hurt. Still, Kara knew it would be best to end this now and flew over, snatching the gun from the man, who was shaking it, looking puzzled and annoyed.

Snagging him, she said, “The Great Zappo? Like the shoe sale website? Come on. If you’re going to try to do the whole supervillain name thing, pick a better name.”

“Why didn’t the ray gun work?” He whined, not even trying to escape. “The alien said it would make people overheat!”

Glancing at the gun, Kara said, “This is alien tech? Guess you’re not going into police custody just yet….”

* * *

After depositing The Great Zappo (aka Elmo Schartzmugel) in a DEO detention cell and handing the ‘ray gun’ over to one of the R&D agents, Kara made her way down to the training room. Winn was standing on a short stepladder, running a diagnostic on one of the Red Sun emitters.

“Brought you back a new ‘ray gun’ to play with,” she said with a grin, knowing Winn loved getting his hands on alien tech. “I’m afraid it’s broken though. All it did was shoot out a really nice light before it died.”

“Maybe he wasn’t using it right,” Winn laughed. “From the sound of things, Zappo wasn’t exactly a top tier ‘supervillain’. I heard your banter though. Nice.”

“Figured I’d try some wit on a soft case,” she agreed, then cocked her head to the side. “What are you doing to the emitters?”

“They’ve been draining power like they’re on even when the field isn’t engaged,” Winn told her, shaking his head. “I spent an hour wedged into the shielded walls looking at the actual circuitry, but that was all fine, so I need to check each port individually.”

“It is on,” Kara agreed, flexing her hands. “I can feel it.”

She’d spent less time using the Red Sun field after the alternate Earth version of herself had used the same tech to weaken her in order to steal her heart. Training was important, sure, but she thought after that she deserved a break.

“Sorry,” he said, then glared at his tablet. “There’s no reason this….”

A distant boom rocked the halls, the jolt knocking Winn from his ladder. Kara rushed forward to catch him, but only managed to break his fall, the pair of them tumbling to the floor, his solid bulk resting atop her.

It was kinda nice.

“Saving me even without super strength,” Winn commented with a smile, rolling off her and tapping his Bluetooth. “Agent Schott. I’m in the Red Sun Training Room with Supergirl. Blast doors have dropped. What happened?”

Kara wondered if anyone had ever told Winn that the whole agent thing was a good look on him...then she shook her head, because wow, so not the time.

“There was an incident in one of the labs,” Alex replied. “You both okay?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Kara responded to her sister, knowing Alex would want to hear her voice.

“We’re stuck in here though,” Winn added. “The emitters are still malfunctioning, so there won’t be and blast doors kicked off their tracks.”

“You like when I bust through doors,” Kara teased with a nudge.

“It is very cool,” he agreed. “Any ETA for getting us out of here?”

There was no response. “Alex?”

Nothing.

“J’onn?”

All they got was silence.

Meeting Kara’s gaze, Winn said, “Well, that’s not good. I can’t get a wi-fi signal, the systems in house must have crashed.”

“Can you get James or anyone outside the building?” Kara asked, stepping close to peer over his shoulder as nimble fingers flew over his tablet.

“Trying that...yeah...crap, he says a half block radius suddenly went dark. No power, electronics dead. Sounds like an EMP. The shielding in here protected my tablet...unfortunately that same shielding is also protecting the Red Sun generator and keeping the radiation in.”

Kara ran a finger under the collar of her uniform. It seemed like it was getting hotter by the minute. “So...we just wait for them to come get us out?”

Winn shrugged. “At least we’ve got plenty of air, given the size of the room!”

* * *

“How are you not sweating?” Kara asked, fanning herself with a hand as Winn peered at her with concern.

“It’s not really that hot…,” he began, but was cut off by a quiet, echoy voice.

“Kara? Winn?”

“Alex!”

Her voice was drifting through one of the small wall vents, clearly from some distance away. But hey, if she was talking them, then clearly she had pried off one of the outer vent covers and now they had a source of fresh air.

“Hey! You guys holding up in there? Everyone feeling alright?”

There was a tone in Alex’s voice that Winn found more than a little disquieting.

Clearly Kara picked up on it too. “Alex, what’s wrong?” She asked, placing a hand on Winn’s shoulder and rocking onto her toes to stretch toward the vent. “Don’t lie.”

There was a brief pause before Alex spoke, “Some of the civilians exposed to Zappo’s ray have reported some unusual effects. Are you feeling anything, Kara?”

Winn felt Kara’s fingers tighten in the fabric of his shirt. “Hot,” she admitted, turning a wide eyed gaze to Winn. “He said the ray would make us overheat.”

“I think there was a kid-translation regarding the effects,” Alex muttered. “The first stage does seem to be feeling hot...but then it becomes linked to other urges. Anyone who’s tried to deny it has wound up with near heat stroke before giving in.”

“What do you mean giving in?” Kara demanded as Winn thumped his head against a wall.

“Are you kidding me? That’s one of the oldest tropes in the book,” he groaned, cheeks burning under Kara’s gaze. “It’s sex, right? Or orgasms or something?”

“Yeah,” Alex confirmed as Kara let out an indignant squawk.

“What?” She demanded. “Who makes something like that?”

“A perverted alien who took a ‘How to be a cliche villain 101’ class,” Winn replied, then cleared his throat. “Uh...so, other than feeling warm, how’re you doing with the other stuff?”

It was really difficult to be delicate when asking about this sort of thing.

Kara looked a bit stricken as she admitted, “I’m feeling it, yeah.”

“We’re trying to find something to pry open the doors, but they’re meant to not be opened. We’re also working on cures, but, Kara, if you overheat too much….” Alex said, letting her words trail off into silence.

“Boom,” Kara finished for her in a tight voice.

“That won’t happen,” Winn immediately assured her. “We won’t let that happen.”

* * *

Sitting against the far wall of the training room, Kara fanned herself. She’d already stripped off her cape, tights and boots, but the long sleeves of her uniform felt like they were boiling her alive.

Her eyes tracked over to Winn, who was actually hitting the emitters, trying to break them with a small wrench he’d pulled out of a pocket. The motions pulled his shirt tight across his shoulders and she let her gaze wander down his back, over his trim waist and perky ass. The required DEO PT had added some muscle to his already nice body and she heartily approved.

“Damn it, these are too sturdy,” Winn cursed, dropping the wrench and shaking out his hand. His eyes met hers as she plucked at the body of her costume. “Hey, how about you take my t-shirt?”

As he spoke, he began to unbutton his slate blue dress shirt, revealing a white undershirt. He stripped both off without hesitation and stepped over, holding out the t-shirt.

Kara froze, feeling the heat roll over her as she took in her friend’s physique. He looked strong and healthy, fit and firm and all together very, very pleasing in her opinion.

“Kara, take the shirt,” Winn said, gently breaking her from her reverie.

Blinking, she realized she had reached out, grabbed and was holding his wrist, not the shirt. “Oh,” she muttered, reluctantly releasing him.

As he retreated to pull his shirt back on, Kara stripped out of her super suit and slid into Winn’s t-shirt. The smell of him surrounded her, honey & eucalyptus aftershave and cedar from his closet and the underlying scent that was pure Winn...He smelled really good.

Embarrassingly, she made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper, shifting to rub her thighs together.

“Christ,” she heard Winn mutter, sounding strangled and she saw that he was pointedly staring at the wall, his own face red. “Alex? Any luck? That would be great right now!”

“Well,” Alex said, sounding nearly as frazzled. “We know masturbation doesn’t work. Can’t be a one person deal.”

“Not helpful,” he sighed before yelping, “Kara!”

She’d gotten up and crossed the room, plastering herself against his back to bury her face in his neck. “You smell so good,” she murmured, knowing she should not be doing this, but she couldn’t help it. “Winn, I’m so hot. It hurts!”

* * *

He had to agree with Kara. She was so hot it hurt. She was also so lovely that she made him understand poems. She was so sweet that seeing her made him smile...but to him none of this was new.

Her hand, creeping between the buttons of his shirt, nails dragging over his abs, that was definitely new. She was like a furnace against his back, hot breath on his ear as she panted, “Please!”

“Winn...I think you might have to...We’re not getting through the doors anytime soon,” Alex said, clearly uncomfortable.

Damn.

This was not how he imagined things going if anything ever actually happened between him and Kara.

“Stop listening, Alex,” he requested, knowing she was right. Kara’s body was reaching temperatures that would make any intervention impossible if they waited much longer.

Kara heard his request and took it as agreement, sliding around to his front and pinning him against the wall. Even without her powers, she was strong and well trained and Winn wasn’t sure if he’d be able to break away if he wanted to.

He didn’t want to.

But as she pressed frantic kisses to his lips, he could see tears in her eyes and heard her murmur, “Sorry. Sorry….”

It broke his heart a bit.

Cupping Kara’s face, he swiped the tears away with his thumbs. “Don’t be sorry. You’re not doing anything wrong. Someone did this to you, so let’s get you feeling better then go kick Zappo’s ass.”

That earned him a wavering smile and he jumped when one of her hands landed on his cock, which was hard. He was only human.

“Lay on the mats!” He yelped, grateful that she seemed okay with this plan and released him. There was only a bit more groping and Winn kissed her firmly as he knelt between her legs. “I’m gonna help you cum, okay? That should work.”

Kara wiggled on the mat, his t-shirt riding up to reveal her panties, pink cotton with tiny blue and white flowers. One of her hands was massaging a breast through thin cotton and she was gazing at him with lust glazed eyes….

Wow.

Shaking himself, Winn set to peeling her panties off. Kara’s legs fell open and she moaned as his hand stroked her inner thigh while he paused to take her in.

Outwardly, Kryptonian and Human physiology was the same. He knew that, but honestly, he’d never actually thought he’d get to see that sameness in person.

Though he wished he could take his time, Winn knew they were in a time crunch and he bent down, kissing along Kara’s taut belly to the apex of her thighs. The smell of her arousal was heady, sweet and musky and warm. Dragging his tongue between her folds made her cry out and arch up under him and Winn felt like the worst friend ever when his cock responded with a throb of want.

“Winn!” Kara gasped, her free hand reaching for him, fingers carding through his hair before grasping the short strands and holding him close. He didn’t mind the direction, letting her show him what she liked best. The situation wasn’t great, but he was determined to help Kara, stroking her thighs soothingly as his lips rotund her clit.

* * *

Kara could hear her gasps echoing around the room as Winn’s clever tongue moved in a rhythm against her. Her own fingers tightened in his hair, the other pinching her nipple as she rocked against his mouth, too desperate to remain still. Had she been at full strength, she would have bucked him off, but as things stood he was more than strong enough to hold her steady.

It was like the awful, painful heat that had been building inside her was focused now. Still present, but as long as Winn’s hands and mouth were on her, it burned in a good way.

She cried out, legs tightening around his ears briefly as a finger teased her soaked core. “Please!” She moaned, arching as the finger slowly pressed into her, pumping in and out in shallow thrusts. Her muscles clenched and unclenched around the digit and she groaned when he pulled back...but then mouth and fingers changed position.

As he licked into her, tongue swirling, his fingers stroked and rolled her aching clit. The change in sensations made her moan his name, head thrown back. She wanted more, needed more…

This time when Winn moved, his lips returning to her clit, it was too much. Kara’s orgasm crashed over her, making her hips buck against his mouth as her muscles spasmed again and again. Her hands fell to the mat under her, scrambling for purchase as the horrible heat finally seemed to pour out of her.

Winn stroked and licked her sensitive core until the aftershocks subsided. The room was quiet, save the sounds of their breathing, until Winn tentatively asked, “Kara? You okay?”

Feeling spent, Kara lifted her head and looked down at him, seeing the worry on his flushed face. “Yeah,” she said, offering a tired smile. “Thanks to you.”

His eyes darted away from her as Winn scrambled off of Kara. His movements were a bit awkward and she caught a glimpse of a straining fly before he shifted to hide the evidence of his arousal. Winn opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the shriek of tearing metal as the blast doors were wrenched apart.

“Good timing,” he muttered as Kara tugged his shirt down to cover herself before agents poured in.

* * *

Hours later, after finding out that a lab accident had caused the initial blast that had de-stabilized the ray gun and set off its defense system (an EMP) and being cleared by medical, Kara found herself at Winn’s door. He’d left the DEO as fast as possible, before Alex had even let a bomb drop about the true nature of the ray gun, and she knew he had to be feeling awkward about what had happened.

That was just unacceptable.

When he opened the door, she didn’t wait for him to say anything, merely stepped in and wrapped Winn in a tight hug. “Don’t feel weird about saving me,” she said, resting her chin on his shoulder.

After a brief hesitation, Winn hugged her back. “I just…” he began, then cleared his throat. “Can’t help feeling like a bit of a creeper cuz certain body parts didn’t get the ‘only happening in a life or death situation’ memo, you know?”

She laughed and let him go. “Don’t. Arousal...happens,” she told him, then blushed. “After the dust cleared, they did deeper interviews with the others who were effected. No one felt the effects until they spent some time with someone they are attracted to. One girl who got hit is Ace and it didn’t effect her at all.”

Hearing that little fact from Alex had been something of a wake up call. She could see confusion on Winn’s face and his eyes going wide when he figured out what she was saying.

“You...you’re not attracted to me,” he said and she knew he was probably thinking about that night a couple of years ago when she had rejected him. It had hurt him, but he had accepted that she hadn’t returned his feelings and they had managed to remain friends. She also knew he still had feelings for her and didn’t want to have his heart broken again.

“I am,” she said simply, tucking her hair back behind her ear. “It just...took me longer to be ready for you and me. But I was wondering if you might want to….”

He cut her off with a kiss and she could feel his smile against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, feel free to come say hi over at my tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Always nice to make fandom and shipping friends!


End file.
